Bowser (Super Mario Bros)
Summary Super Mario Bros is arguably where the Super Mario franchise began to take traction. It introduced numerous mainstay features to the series, including Mario eternal nemesis: King Bowser Koopa. In this game, Bowser is the king of a tribe of dark magic and brings ruin to the Mushroom Kingdom by casting a spell on its residents. He kidnaps the Mushroom King’s daughter Princess Toadstool, the only one capable reversing his spell, in order to secure his rule. It is down to Mario to defeat him, rescue the princess and return peace to the Mushroom Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher. Likely higher with magic. Name: Bowser Origin: Super Mario Bros (Super Mario franchise) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King of the Koopa, The great Koopa turtle king Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping skills, Fire Manipulation/Breath Attack (Can breath out fireballs that are superior to Fiery Mario’s), Weapon Mastery (Can throw numerous hammers, surpassing the skills of Hammer Bros, who are named after their weapon of choice), Weapon Creation (Can create a large amount of hammers from nowhere), Magic (Is the leader of a tribe known for magic. His use of magic also caused the events of the game to occur), Transmutation (Turned the majority of Mushroom Kingdom residents into numerous other things, such as stone, bricks and plants). Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly higher (A huge threat to Mario until he uses a Fire Flower. The true extent of his power is never explored). Likely higher with magic (Only Princess Toadstool was able to undo his spell, and he affected an entire kingdom using magic). Speed: At least Normal Human, likely Athletic Human, possibly higher (Contends with Mario as his toughest opponent). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher (Unharmable by Mario until he uses a Fire Flower). Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range via hammers, Tens of kilometres via fireballs. Thousands of kilometres via Magic. Standard Equipment: Hammers Intelligence: Unknown (Whilst he was able to formulate an almost perfect plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, he also gives Mario what he needs to defeat him). Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Turned the majority of the entire Mushroom Kingdom’s residents into numerous things, such as stone, bricks and plants. His spell was so strong, only Princess Toadstool could undo it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jump:' Bowser jumps high into the air, in a way comparable to Mario. This tends to just make him more intimidating. *'Fireballs:' Bowser can breathe fire, and uses this ability in order to shoot forth fireballs to attack foes from afar, making it difficult for them to get close to him. *'Hammers:' Alike his Hammer Bro minions, Bowser creates and throws sledge hammers in an arc, except he creates an overwhelming amount. This makes it difficult for foes to get close to him. *'Black Magic:' As the king of a tribe famous for black magic, Bowser is very skilled in the art. In-game, he is never shown using it, however a use has been showcased. **'Transmutation:' Bowser used his Black Magic in order to transform the majority of the Mushroom Kingdom’s population and bring it to ruin. He seemingly has no limit to what he can turn people into, with examples including stones, bricks and plants. Category:VS Profiles Category:Mario VS Profiles Category:Composite Bowser Project